oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauricio Kerrim
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = Red Feather (赤い羽根 Akaihane) The Blackened Crow (ザ・ブラッケネード・クロウ Za Burakkenēdo Kurō) The Soul (ザ・ソウル Za Sōru) | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 450,000,000 Labors Pay Off: Christmas Event. 290,000,000More Desperate Increases: Christmas Event. 240,000,000Desperate Increases: Halloween Event. 200,000,000Bounty Increase: Kerrim acquires a higher bounty due to his involvement in Roman Numerals. 85,000,000Bounty Increase: Kerrim's is granted an increase in his bounty. 35,000,000Bounty Application: Kerrim's initial bounty is revealed. | age = 27 | status = Alive | birth = October 25th | doriki = Unknown | height = 5'9" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #ffe1ff | dfname = Koi Koi no Mi (コイコイ) | dfename = Shade-Shade Fruit | dfmeaning = Dark, Shadow, Shade | dftype = Logia | species = Human }} Mauricio Kerrim (マウリシオケリム Maurishio Kerimu) is a Pirate whom operates as the current Captain of the Cheeky Pirates as well as a member of Dragon D. Dexter's Black Ops, formerly referred to as The Soul (ザ・ソウル Za Sōru) of the True Self(純粋自己 Junsui Jiko), an epithet later being revitalized following his skirmish with the Siren Pirates. Despite this, Kerrim is still known vastly by the name of Red Feather (赤い羽根 Akaihane)Newest Epithet: Kerrim is referred to as Red Feather. due to his hat being something many deem the most obvious article of his attire and something that seems to bare importance to him. A man with a fragmented memory that has resulted in his morally grey attitude, he's believed to be someone with an unstable mentality who could turn at any moment. A skilled manipulator and a man delicate with his words, Kerrim as thoroughly earned his nickname of The Blackened Crow(ザ・ブラッケネード・クロウ Za Burakkenēdo Kurō). Kerrim is also the current wielder of the Koi Koi no Mi, showing an interesting use and mastery of the Devil Fruit, he's a quick enough thinker with a greater sense of creativity that he's more than capable of using his Logia abilities in a variety of situations. Appearance Kerrim is a rather young looking individual, sporting medium length jet black hair and blood red eyes.Shadows Awaken:Kerrim is noted to have red eyes, usually lacking much emotion. Many people however, aren't drawn by the oddity of Kerrim's eyes, instead, they're drawn to the more noticeable hat that he wears.The Explosive Wolf: Harlee distinguishes Kerrim by his large, extravagant, head wear. Being rather large and appearing rather fancy, decorated with red feathers that scale downwards to his chest. Kerrim has been known to use the hat to cover a majority of his face on numerous occasions, using it to emphasize another notable feature on his face. Kerrim, as a Pirate of the Cheeky Pirates, is required to have a cheek marking. Kerrim is most known for having markings on his cheeks, choosing to keep it even when he became Captain.Shadows Awaken: A strange black symbol on his cheeks, which ultimately appeared like swirls that eventually let to form some strange ember, almost like a symbol of energy. When exerting a large amount of Haki, Kerrim's cheek markings begin to glow with a soft glow, with mauve being the color associated with Kerrim's spirit.Terrible Gospel: Kerrim's marks begin to illuminate. Personality Kerrim is a man with a calm, cold, determined and calculated demeanor. Anything and everything he does holds a reason, and Kerrim finds little enjoyment in trivial things when it comes to a number of activities and people. For the most part, the personality and psychology of Mauricio Kerrim can be broken down into four distinct sections. A Machiavellian Personality type, his views of fear above trust, inability to view himself as powerless, and his fear of being betrayed. A Machiavellian Personality Type is defined as one that manipulates and controls others in order to gain or profit for oneself. In terms of psychology, it's described as a personality type that one does not choose to be, but simply is, becoming a master manipulator without desire to be. As such, Kerrim holds his ability to manipulate one not by choice, but because it's the only way he knows to get what he wants. This also leads to Kerrim's ideal that, if you allow yourself to be manipulated, you simply deserved it. Upon awakening from his coma 11 years ago, Kerrim discovered he could manipulate others with ease, doing so without even desiring to. However, it's highly likely that this shift in personality as well as belief of fear over trust stem from the betrayal of Gambi Marlow back when the two served under Ishana.New Beginnings:Kerrim has a flashback to himself begging Marlow to stop his betrayal. The first and most subtle moment of himself displaying this type of behavior was after his clash with Aretha where, after she identifies him as Ishana's son, he goes along with it without confirmation. He does so as, in his eyes, it was his greatest chance of ending the battle and getting the Dreadful Diva to aid in his endeavors. As a result of his returning memories, Kerrim has slowly grown more and more accustomed to using fear and intimidation to secure what he wants. Due to events of his past,New Beginnings:Kerrim has a flashback to himself begging Marlow to stop his betrayal. Kerrim has come to the conclusion the only way to be powerful is to be feared, not respected nor trusted. In this way of thinking, Kerrim equates his power to how much he is feared while equating trust to a weakness. Thus, when he tells his crew to learn to trust in one another,Another Island, Another Conflict:Kerrim tells his crew to develop trust, implying more than simply to gain teamwork. this is in actuality his way of controlling them. By having them learn to trust each other and him, his mind portrays it as them handing their weakness to him while he on the other hand keeps his secure. Even further, it does serve its use at it also allows the members to find a support system in one another. Furthermore, the false idea of trusts he place in them secures their loyalty to him. For if he were ever to lose the grip he held over them in terms of fear, he'll still hold onto them with their loyalty. Losing the one group of people who trust him and admire him is to lose everything, and to lose everything is to be powerless. And to Kerrim, being powerless is the worst thing you could ever be. Due to his ideals of equating fear to power, Kerrim is often taken aback by a greater amount based on how intimidating he appears rather than his physical or combative power. However, he shows himself unable to take this criticism for a mere moment in time. Upon hearing Xie claim he's met people scarier than Kerrim, the Pirate Captain takes a moment to look in his reflection in the water. While doing so, he looks at every article of clothing he wore down to the tinniest accessory, however, he failed to examine his face in any manner. His clothing is simply something to cover his person, but for something to be out of order on his face would be for something to be out of order for him. For his body to cause people to lose fear in him is for the man to be weak. As he loses the greatest edge he has over those around him, he loses since of who he is. In the twisted and emotionally destroyed mind of Red Feather, fear is what defines him, and to lose that fear due to his imperfections is to lose himself. And nothing good could come of that. Ultimately, while Kerrim views trusts is for the weak, there are a certain few he truly does trust and hold a grand level of respect for. These people are the Show Stoppers and Big Four of his crew. He considers them to be his family in a way, an odd one at that. Kerrim allows himself to be vulnerable around them, mostly the Big Four, and he would go to the greatest of lengths to assure their safety. In a way, Kerrim expects betrayal from those who are from Bouncer or lower, however for a Big Four to ever betray him will usher in an entirely new era of insanity. Overall, Kerrim can be summed up as a man who is manipulative without choice, using that and the fear he holds over others to get what he desires. He believes himself to be above faults that will render him powerless, above faults that will render him unable to intimidate. And while he doesn't enjoy trusting others, he holds a select few close to him that he places his heart and soul into loving and protecting. Relationships Allies 'Cheeky Pirates' *'Reiterpallasch R. Rene': *'Frostbite Envy': Black Ops *'Dragon D. Dexter': *'Umori Kenshiro': Enemies 'Siren Pirates' *'Hikaru Aretha': *'Molpe': *'Raidne': *'Telas': Marines *'Lowell Harlee': *'Esposito X. Marco': Other *'Maurier Harlan': *'Ishana': Abilities & Powers As the Captain of the Cheeky Pirates, Kerrim has ultimate authority over his crew and the actions they take as a whole, being responsible for guiding the crew and making crucial decisions that can end in the life or death of all those under his control. Boasting a bounty of 290,000,000, Kerrim often is rapidly becoming an increasing threat in the eyes of the World Government as well as becoming a bigger player in the events taking place in the New World. Although a man with a small physique, with strength fitting for his appearance, Kerrim's greatest strength lies in his Haki as well as his prowess with his Devil Fruit. His willpower is something that makes him standout and that determination is what some consider his greatest strength, hence some calling him The Soul. Kerrim is steadily proving himself a skilled and powerful combatant. He was capable of taking on the Siren Pirates, a Yonko Affiliate Crew, mostly by his lonesome. The Pirate proved himself by effortlessly killing hundreds of Aretha's subordinates, most of which were your everyday citizens who Kerrim simply filed as her allies due to them supplying her with power. Although receiving minimal assistance from Kelby to power up to contest the Dreadful Diva. He was otherwise perceived as such a threat that it took Aretha and three of the Siren Four to push Kerrim to the point of retreating, a testament to his power. Swordsmanship Kerrim is a rather skilled swordsman, he has shown to ability to be on par with individuals whom follow the art of the blade as a profession. Although not necessarily capable of powerful strikes, Kerrim excels at moving his blade at blinding speeds. Making up for his lack of destructive power by using the momentum and sharpness of the blade as well as his technique, Kerrim can keep up with and even best extremely skilled swordsmen. Kerrim possesses a signature sword style known as the Eitoji-ryu (影綴じ流, Eitoji-ryu lit. Shadow Binding Flow), alternatively known as the Shadow Bound Style. Stemming from his Devil Fruit abilities, this style revolves around Kerrim manipulating shadows by using his blade as an extension of himself, or a medium for conducting his attacks. He often does so with the shadow of the sword itself, such as the shadow is cast on the ground, on the side of the blade, or even generating a shadow at the tip. Kerrim has a vast array of techniques he is capable of using with his sword style. Unlike most other sword styles, this one functions as a majority mid-ranged style instead of close ranged. *'Stance 1 — Extending World' (エクステンディン・ワールド Ekusutendin Warudo): In order to use this technique, Kerrim coats Mistilteinn's length in shadows that completely mimics it's shape and properties. Kerrim can then elongate this shadow, essentially elongating the length of his sword and allowing himself to reach targets that are further away. Due to the overall flexibility of this Stance, Kerrim was capable of developing secondary techniques underneath it. **'Morallta' (モラルタ Moraruta): Morallta is the first of the Extending World sub-techniques to be revealed. Morallta functions largely like the original technique, coating Mistilteinn and extending the blade's length to extreme proportions via his Koi Koi no Mi. However, this technique deviates from it's predessor in that Kerrim causes the shadows to take the properties of a sword designed for cutting in place of thrusting. *'Stance 3 — Thirteen Needle Abyss' (サーティーン・ニードル・アビス Sātīn Nīdoru Abisu): This technique involves Kerrim quickly raising his sword, manipulating any surrounding shadows to take the form of sharp tendrils used to pierce. It was first used against Hikaru Aretha but faltered before her might. *'Stance 13 — Black Wisp' (ブラック・ウィスプ Burakku U~isupu): *'Stance 21 — Branching Paths' Devil Fruit Kerrim has devoured a Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to generate, manipulate, and transform into the element of shadows, classifying it as a Logia-Class Devil Fruit. Kerrim has demonstrated the ability to craft shadows that can take intangibility, or even interact with the material world. Even having demonstrated the ability to unexpectedly amass shadows in the blink of an eye, showing his aptitude and mastery over this Devil Fruit's abilities. Kerrim has demonstrated great creativity with his Devil Fruit abilities, being able to go beyond what most expect him to. With his intellect, he has been able to create techniques that augment his physical abilities, and even create an unlimited source of artillery for his ship. Malphas An augmented state achievable through the mastery and prowess Kerrim has over his Devil Fruit and Haki, with Kerrim calling this form the physical embodiment him becoming overwhelmed by the shadows. Malphas is a technique that grants Kerrim unbelievable speed, strength and durability. Kerrim considers Malphas to be his trump card, only using it against opponents too physically powerful for the Pirate to handle on his lonesome. With Malphas, Kerrim's speed reaches a point where he can move quicker than he can in his shadow form, capable of crossing distances in a speed so quick that he produces sonic booms. Along with this great speed, Kerrim's strength is also greatly increased. As a man whom is otherwise described as average in terms of physical strength, Malphas augments Kerrim's strength to the point he can effortlessly compete on the same level as individuals such as Aretha. This form also grants Kerrim talons comparable to a wild beast, making him capable of slashing enemies with them like a sword, or even piercing one's skin with a jab of his hands in a similar manner to the . Beyond the enhanced physical conditioning that Malphas grants Kerrim, the unity between Kerrim and the shadows allows the Pirate to unleash his attacks on a quicker rate than usual. This allows for quicker counterattacks as well as giving opponents less time to react to an incoming threat. Shadow Heart Haki Following a near death experience at the hands of Lowell HarleeHunting Scum: After experiencing a strange memory triggered by a near death experience, Kerrim demonstrates the ability to use Haki., some of Kerrim's memory's begin to resurface. One of these memories caused Kerrim to remember the basics of using Haki. Kerrim is capable of using the two learn-able forms of Haki, Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. So far, both his Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku are at least in the Fourth Dan. Kenbunshoku Haki Being Kerrim's specialty in terms of his usage of Haki, he is rather skilled in it's usage. Kerrim is capable of using a wide-variety of the techniques associated with Kenbunshoku Haki. He is capable of hearing conversations, sensing auras, emotions, intentions and strength all through his mastery of Kenbunshoku. Along with his skill, it is revealed during a reconnaissance of Aurora during the events of Roman Numerals that Kerrim is capable of using shadows to expand the range of his Kenbunshoku, similar to another .Breakdown: Kerrim uses his Devil Fruit and Kenbunshoku in conjuction, scanning all of Aurora. He was shown capable of using this to hear and detect everything taking place on an entire island. Kerrim also appears capable of isolating his Kenbunshoku to a single shadow which he can use to spy on someone. Kerrim is capable of both, hearing and seeing from said shadow, an ability that works exceptionally well when it comes to gathering intel. This demostrates that, not only is Kerrim extremely skilled in Kenbunshoku and how he applies it, but also holds a Devil Fruit that works rather well with it. During his battle against the Siren Pirates, Kerrim also displays the ability to gaze into the near future. He was shown first using this to avoid being skewered by the Dreadful Diva herself and later fully awakening it to avoid being hit by Raidne. Kerrim later becomes able to use his precognition to allow himself to mold his Logia body around Haki imbued strikes, making it appear as if the attack is phasing through him. Busoshoku Haki Upon recalling his ability to use Haki, Kerrim's Haki was already of a degree that he was shown capable of shrouding himself in Haki that was powerful enough to withstand an attack from Marine Commander Lowell Harlee.Hunting Scum: Upon triggering his Haki, Kerrim and Harlee's Haki are shown to be on near equal terms, with neither capable of overpowering the other. Later, the power of Kerrim's Busoshoku is of such a degree that it took the Harmonia of Hikaru Aretha, who is a full blood Siren and her half-blood daughters, Mople and Raidne, to cause his Haki-Imbued Valefor Incarcerate to fall apart. It is important to note that they all used a form of Light to combat his Valefor Incarcerate, meaning that his Busoshoku Haki is powerful enough to hold out against the natural weakness of his Devil Fruit from three separate sources.Beats in The Dark: Kerrim's Busoshoku helps his shadows hold out against a full force assault from the Siren Pirates, even if momentarily. This also shows the man's ability to use Kanri Kerrim is also capable of imbuing his signature hat in Buso Haki, granting it durability greater than even the toughest of steel, allowing what many think of as a fragile article of clothing the ability to stop even sword-slashes in their wake. This results in his rather graceful and as some would say, disrespecting manner of blocking attacks, where he merely bows his head to be sure attacks meet head on with his hat. Equipment Kerrim owns a rapier known as Mistilteinn that he uses in conjunction with his sword style. Often not clashing with other swords, the rapier is almost as perfect as the day it was made. Like all rapier's are designed to do, this sword is most useful for stabbing, making it efficient at piercing and impaling all in it's path. Kerrim is known to always keep this sword by his side, holstering it on his left hip. It is unknown where exactly Kerrim acquired this sword, or it's grading amongst the Meito. History Past Not much is known of Kerrim's life prior to ten years ago. For reasons he can't remember, Kerrim lost his memory ten years ago and everything along with it, with a few fragments of his past memories just now starting to resurface. It is revealed during Kerrim's confrontation with the Siren Pirates that he used to serve as a subordinate to a pirate known as Ishana alongside two individuals known as Low and Bell.Beasts in The Dark: Kerrim remembers his former captain's name.Beasts in The Dark: Kerrim remembers the names Low and Bell. Aretha speculates that the two may be mother and son, but Kerrim doesn't possess enough memory to confirm nor deny the Siren's statement.Beasts in The Dark: Hikaru Aretha concludes Kerrim to be Ishana's son. Kerrim also remembers he status as The Soul amongst the crew. It is possible that his led to Kerrim's decision on the crew's structure. Later, during a confrontation with Eulogio and Schmitty, it is revealed Ishana's crew, which was also known as the Cheeky Pirates, vanquished around ten years prior to the event. Eulogio also reveals that Low is no other than Marine Rear Admiral Gambi Marlow, who Kerrim had a run in with a few months prior to his clash with the Numerals. Through yet another one of his episodes, Kerrim has a flash to the day his original crew fell. He nearly witnesses Marlow killing Ishana, however he snaps back to reality before he can watch it all play out. A Man of Shadows After Maurier Harlan exists a local bar on Nevada, Kerrim appears with a challenge. Following a quick banter between the two, Harlan charges towards the older man on the attack. Harlan discovers his attack is futile due to Kerrim having eaten the power of the Koi Koi no Mi, a . Kerrim takes advantage of Harlan's distraction and retaliates, striking Harlan with his own attack. After the realization that his attacks were useless against the Mink-Hybrid, Kerrim instead turns to using the environment to harm his opponent. This causes a large amount of damage to the surrounding area, yet Harlan remains unaffected. Kerrim instead uses the debris to create a web of shadows to trap Harlan. However, his efforts are squashed once the Mink-Hybrid begins to use his Tonbokiri, the light coming from the electricity causing his shadows to recede. With their battle beginning to enter it's ending phases, both Pirates are forced to go all out. Harlan charges Kerrim once more, however, Kerrim intercepts the attack with his Loto Nero: Singolare Trigram and quickly follows it up with his Loto Nero: Dodici Trigrammi only to have it twarted by Harlan's light. As the two continue their bout, Marine Commodore Lowell Harlee arrives to the scene. After the struggle against Harlan, Kerrim attempts to use Harlee's status as a Marine to start a bout between those two and takes this as an opportunity to escape, yet curiosity causes him to stay. Against his better judgement. Esposito X. Marco arrives on the scene, quickly attacking Harlan and spotting the lurking Kerrim via his Kenbunshoku Haki. Kerrim attempts to persuade the Marine to let him leave, however it's to no avail as Marco attacks Kerrim as well. Kerrim swiftly spares himself the initial shot and traps Marco and Harlee as he had done Harlan earlier. Marco quickly breaks the duo free of the trap thanks to a light-infused bullet as Harlan stands by Kerrim's side as the two pirates team up to tackle the two marines. As Harlee attacks the duo with her Haki-imbued gunpowder, Kerrim summons a shield to product himself and Harlan. Although it breaches the shield, Kerrim specifically gave Harlan's portion more durability in hopes that he'd do the heavy lifting. The battle continues, Kerrim mostly standing to the side as Harlan battles both Harlee and Marco, yet keeping much of his focus on the latter. Following a brief explosion brought upon due to a collision of an electro-imbued bullet and gunpowder, Kerrim is forced to take a shadow form in order to not fall. As he does so, he also encircles Marco, aiming to blind him of the outside world. This gives Harlan to opportunity to gain a brief advantage which is swiftly taken away. After being struck by several lightning bullets, Kerrim falls to the ground in a weakened state. Harlee takes the opportunity to finish the Pirate off. However, Kerrim manages to utilize his Haki to push Harlee back after remembering a snippet of his past. Harlan's and Marco's battle swiftly evolves as the clashing powers result in a massive explosion that decimates the majority of Nevada. In the aftermath, Kerrim and Harlan reconcile with one another. As a favor for Harlan saving him, Kerrim takes the Mink-Hybrid to Nevada. Afterwards, the two head their seperate ways. Making A Presence Kerrim is contacted by someone going by the name of "Thug" to assist in a plot to take down one of the Xros Pirates allies, The Numerals. Arriving on Aurora, Kerrim quickly spots a number of other individuals grouping together. This list consisting of Qasarhog Yanbaal, Lancaster Hecate, and later Jack Frost and Umori Kenshiro. With everyone present, Thug, who at this point is revealed to be Dragon D. Dexter, utilizes his Devil Fruit abilities to create a base in order for the group to go over the plan. As Dexter goes over the plan, he mentions a reconnaissance, which Hecate eagerly wants to take part in. Soon, Dexter and Kenshiro begin to engage in a quick argument, caused by Dexter's threat to kill Kenshiro if he failed to take the mission seriously. Amidst the commotion however, Kerrim reveals himself to have been using a combination of his Kenbunshoku and Devil Fruit to detect all the Numerals present on Aurora. As Kerrim does so, Kenshiro offers to use his Death Knights and Warmongers to assist the group in their endeavors. However, Jack makes a comment that causes Kenshiro to take back to offer. This is later followed by Hecate now ready to go on her reconnaissance, however before she does so, she goes on to coin the status of certain people present. She notes that Kerrim would be a Party Member, although complimenting him by saying he would be a good ninja, followed with her asking if he'll tag along on her scouting.... Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia *According to the author, if Kerrim existed in the real world, he would be an Italian of Spanish Descent. **This is alluded to as Kerrim has spoken in both, Italian and Spanish, however he is seen using the former more often.Shadows Awaken: Kerrim refers to Maurier Harlan as a "perdente" which is Italian for loser.Shadows Awaken: Kerrim refers to Maurier Harlan as a "culo" which is Spanish for ass. References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:New World Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users